You're my angel
by Lafolleduklaine
Summary: "La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'un ange était tombé du ciel… J'étais si heureux que tu m'arrêtes moi, dans cet escalier…. "
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir me revoilà avec un nouvel OS!

Hélas Glee ne m'appartient pas ni Klaine. (heureusement sinon ce serait Klaineland XD)

Italique: Flash back

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Des jours, des semaines, des mois… Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il ressentait des sentiments pour Kurt. Mais en faites il se mentait à lui-même car il connaissait la réponse… Son cœur avait battu la chamade dès la première fois où il avait croisé ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les escaliers de leur école new-yorkaise de la NYADA. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, en y repensant, il se dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance que le jeune chanteur l'ai arrêté lui dans cette immense foule d'étudiant d'entre deux cours. Il était perdu dans cette immense école, lui en deuxième année la connaissait par cœur…

_ Excuse-moi, mais je suis nouveau et je suis perdu, pourrais-tu m'indiquer la salle ronde ?_

Mon dieu ! Même sa voix était magnifique. Blaine en fut parcouru d'un frisson.

_Bien sûr, suis moi je m'y rends aussi_

En y repensent il fut heureux d'avoir réussi articulé une phrase devant Kurt. Le châtain lui avait adressé un immense sourire en guise de remerciement qui avait électrisé le corps du bouclé. Kurt fit un signe de tête à une jeune femme qui avait l'air elle aussi perdue. Sans réfléchir il avait attrapé le poignet du jeune homme pour le conduire vers la salle ronde. Une fois là-bas, Kurt légèrement essoufflé le remercia et lui adressa un autre sublime sourire avec les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. La jeune femme, Rachel, il sut plus tard comment elle s'appelait et qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, arriva derrière eux complètement fascinée par l'immense pièce.

_Merci, on peut s'assoir à côté de toi ?_

Oh mon dieu oui avait –il pensé, mais la scène l'appelait pour l'ouverture de la présentation de la NYADA, plus précisément une démonstration.

_Garde moi une place_

Quatre petits mots et un sourire de Kurt plus tard et il se dirigeait sur la petite scène mis en place pour l'occasion. Il était légèrement stressé par cette représentation mais à la fois aussi très excité. Carmen Tibideaux avait prit la parole la première et avait annoncé la prestation du meilleur élève de deuxième année.

_ Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et bienvenue à vous tous à la NYADA_

Il se souviendrait toujours comment il était nerveux de jouer devant tous ses gens mais surtout devant Kurt, il s'installa devant le piano et posa délicatement ses doigts sur les touches de l'instrument.

**You think I'm pretty**

**without any make-up on **

**You think I'm funny**

**when I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me, **

**so I let my walls come down, down**

_Il réussit à quitter son regard du piano pour les braquer vers la salle. Mais ce qui voulait c'était trouver le regard de Kurt, qui trouva en quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleu étaient connectaient aux siens impossible de s'en détacher, Kurt avait l'air surpris mais ce que Blaine ignorait c'est qu'il était sous le charme de la voix du jeune et sous le charme tout cour._

**Before you met me**

**I was a wreck**

**But things were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

_Quel voix, Kurt en était figé sur sa chaise, grave et rappeuse avec une sensibilité du à l'interprétation de la chanson._

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I**

**We'll be young forever**

_Kurt avait été parcouru d'un intense frisson à cause de la dernière note du bouclé si douce et bouleversante. Mon dieu il était magnifique, Kurt balaya rapidement la salle des yeux et constata que tout le monde était cloué aux lèvres de Blaine. Kurt retrouva très rapidement le regard du chanteur qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux._

_**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_Kurt se demandait s'il était bien réel. Il avait pensé voir un ange devant les yeux. Il réussit à se ressaisir quelque peux et regarda sa meilleure amie assise à côté de lui complètement sous le charme du bouclé. Kurt ressentit un pic de jalousie, pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, où peut être si un petit peu et reposa son attention sur le chanteur qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté du regard._

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  
**_

_Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé se lever et s'approcher du chanteur. Il était tout simplement irrésistible, il avait l'impression d'être seul avec lui et le piano. Pourquoi cela le remuer autant ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passé ? Son Cœur s'accélérait ainsi que sa respiration qui devenait incontrôlable, des picotements se faisaient ressentir dans sa nuque et sa peau était parcourue de long et savoureux frissons. __Il pinça ses lèvres et inspira lentement. _

_**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**_

_Blaine se laissa totalement conduire par la musique, une passion, un art, un besoin, une vie, un état d'esprit. Un moins de s'exprimer des plus merveilleux. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Kurt. Kurt le remarqua et le rouge lui monta aux joues, il se demandait si les autres personnes présentes dans la salle l'avait remarqué, apparemment pas, à par peut –être Rachel qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long mais surtout « ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège, c'est toi qu'il regarde »._

_**I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
**_

_**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
**_

_**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**_

_Kurt avait l'impression que Blaine lui chantait la chanson pour lui. Mon Dieu ! C'est ça tomber amoureux ? En un regard, en une chanson ? Jamais auparavant il était tombé amoureux où peut-être un peu de Finn qui est devenu par la suite son demi-frère mais en y repensant c'était plutôt un béguin, et de ses deux précédentes conquêtes, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un coup de foudre ni même de l'amour._

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_Kurt était parcouru de long et délicieux frisson dû à l'interprétation de Blaine. Tellement d'émotion lui montait qui n'avait pas senti les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mais il sut les retenir et se leva rapidement et applaudit de toutes ses formes Blaine, qui rougit violement aux applaudissements. Mais surtout à cause de Kurt. _

Oui il s'en rappellerait toujours, mais à présent huit mois c'était écoulé depuis ce jour et ni Kurt ni lui n'avait fait le pas l'un envers l'autre au grand dam de Rachel qui désespérait de voir ses deux amis se tourner autour, mais elle savait qu'aucun de ses deux-là n'allait faire le premier pas de peur de briser cette amitié si belle. Et c'est pour dire ils ne se quittaient presque pas, dès la fin des cours Blaine venait rejoindre Kurt et Rachel, avec son ami de classe Brody qui s'entendait on va dire plutôt bien avec Rachel qui avait eu le cœur brisait par Finn en la quittant le jour de leur mariage pour s'engager dans l'armée. Les deux jeunes hommes allaient aux cinémas, aller aux théâtres, se baladaient pendant de longues heures dans central Park et adoraient se rejoindre dans un petit café non loin de l'école. Kurt et Rachel vivaient dans un loft qu'ils avaient retapé eux même avec l'aide de Blaine et Brody, mais Rachel avait surtout l'impression d'avoir deux colocataires avec Blaine qui était tout le temps chez eux à discuter, à ce chamaillé, à rigoler, à chanter, et surtout à regarder Kurt pendant des heures.

Rachel sortait à présent avec Brody depuis près de 5 mois et était heureuse de trouver un peu de bonheur auprès de cet homme, intelligent, gentil, beau et attentionné. Elle aimerait tant que Kurt puisse trouver l'amour comme elle, et elle était presque sûre que Blaine était son prince charmant. Depuis quelques temps une certaine tension s'était installés entre Kurt et Blaine, une tension particulière et à la fois insupportable. Rachel leur mettraient des claques à tous les deux tellement ils étaient idiots. Mais à présent elle battait en retraite, elle ne savait quoi faire de plus et se dit que s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, le destin les réunirait. Un long week-end de quatre jours s'annonçaient Rachel était ravie surtout qu'elle les passait avec Brody. La fin des cours s'annonçait. Elle rangea soigneusement ses affaires et attendit Kurt qui discuté avec Sébastien, un premier année, qui avait rejoint l'école début Janvier et qui c'était bien adapté depuis ses quatre dernier mois. Il était sympa quoique un peu agaçant.

-Kurt je t'attends dehors !

-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite Rachel !

Rachel était la dernière à sortir mis à part les deux garçons encore présent dans la salle, juste à l'entrée de la salle, ce trouvé Blaine et Brody qui les attendaient calmement. Elle adressa un magnifique sourire à Brody tout en marchant vers lui avec une démarche féline.

-Bonjour beau brun, vous ne m'êtes pas inconnu…

- Vous non plus jolie demoiselle, n'étiez-vous pas dans mon lit hier soir ? L'interrogea Brody avec un beau sourire pleins de sous-entendu la prenant dans ses bras, se remémorant les souvenirs de la nuit précédente.

-Hum… maintenant que vous me le dites, j'y étais toute la nuit et…

-Oh s'il vous plait… Déjà que je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, si vous voyez _pourquoi_, j'aimerai ne pas avoir les images ! Aboya Blaine, fatigué par son colocataire et sa petite amie.

-Si monsieur trouvait chaussure à son pied, il serait moins grognon ! répliqua Brody connaissant aussi bien la situation que Rachel.

Blaine lui lança un regard noir. Il était énervé, épuisé et démoralisé. Il aimerait tant dévoiler ses sentiments qui commencé à le dévorer peu à peu de l'intérieur mais il avait peur, tellement peur, de perdre Kurt s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Leurs deux amis désespérés tellement… Blaine décida tout simplement de les laisser dans leur bulle et concentra son attention sur la salle devant lui. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, Kurt rigolant à gorge déployé avec Sébastian qui avait sa main posé sur l'avant-bras de Kurt. Kurt avait l'air de rire au propos de Sébastian se nouveau qui était si agaçant et proche de son Kurt. Blaine aurait voulu se taper la tête contre le mur pour avoir pensé ça, car c'était de faux espoir. Mais sa colère était surtout diriger envers lui-même de ne pas oser aller voir Kurt et tout lui avouer. Kurt tourna la tête est ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément en voyant Blaine. Il adressa un petit sourire à Sébastian en guise d'au revoir. Il marcha gracieusement vers ses amis mais quelque chose n'allait clairement pas vu le regard de Blaine, est-ce lui qui regardait ainsi ou Sébastian ? Et d'une certaine façon il appréhendait le moment avec Blaine qui avait un regard sombre. Mon dieu même comme ça il était sublime. Ses boucles foncées lui tombaient légèrement sur le front ses lèvres si belles et ses yeux vert noisettes jetaient des éclairs.

-Alors ça va ?! demanda Blaine sur un ton cassant et froid.

Ce qui paralysa un peu Kurt mais qui garda un certain contrôle pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Brody et Rachel étaient en suspense devant ce qui ce passer devant leurs yeux, le climat n'était pas le même que d'habitude et bordel qu'est-ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça.

Brody tira Rachel par le bras pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Oui ça va très bien et toi ? répondit Kurt ne laissant pas démordre par le regard de Blaine.

-Très bien, j'ai remarqué que toi et Sébastian était très proche.

Là on pouvait carrément dire que Rachel et Brody étaient en apnées. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas ce qui ce passer devant leur yeux.

-Oui c'est un ami. Je m'entends bien avec lui, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Oui Kurt était tous aussi dur de caractère que Blaine. Et de toute évidence c'était un critère qu'il fallait avoir impérativement pour être avec l'un ou l'autre. Tous leurs entourages affirmeraient dans cette direction.

-Oh très bien, mais éclair moi, c'est un ami ou un petit ami ?!

-Ou veux-tu en venir ?!

-Je sais pas, dit moi ce que je dois en conclure. En tout cas vous étiez très proche tout à l'heure, c'est ce que j'en conclue pour le moment !

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Leurs regards lançaient des éclairs, Kurt avait les bras croisés fermement sur sa poitrine, tellement énervé il ne remarqua même pas que quelques élèves les regardaient interloqué, Rachel essaya tant bien que de mal à faire la circulation car d'un côté ça ne regardaient que deux mais d'un côté pourquoi faire ça en plein milieu du couloir. Brody remarqua que Sébastian n'avait même pas osé sortir de la salle surement de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Blaine car malgré sa taille, personne n'osait s'en prendre à lui, la boxe dissuadait beaucoup de monde.

-Attend tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?! Blaine tu me fais quoi là ?! On n'est pas ensemble ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Kurt savait que ses paroles étaient dur et blessante, mais il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, il aimerait tellement que Blaine fasse le premier pas mais il commençait réellement à perdre espoir. Lui en tout cas ne pouvait pas le faire il avait tellement peur depuis ce qui c'était passé avec Finn qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en lui sur ce point, et avec Matt et Paul, ses précédentes conquêtes cela n'avaient rien arranger du tout, ça avait même empiré… Blaine ressentit un énorme pincement au cœur, il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, mais surtout de prendre Kurt dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éloigner ses images de sa tête car ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

-Jaloux ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?! Mais je t'en prie saute qui tu veux !

Blaine regretta ses paroles mais il était tellement en colère que les mots ont dépassé sa pensée. Kurt reteint ses larmes du mieux qu'il le put non, il ne pouvait pas perdre devant lui. Mais il était épuisé, il baissa les bras ce qu'il voulait c'était partir de là.

-T'es vraiment trop con. Je me casse ! Je te laisse, toi, ta connerie et ta jalousie à la con!

Kurt claqua des talons et marcha à vives allure les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Il en pouvait tout simplement plus. Blaine lui ne bougea tout simplement plus, et se frappa mentalement d'être aussi con. Rachel laissa Kurt partir elle savait qu'il n'aurait rien voulu entendre de sa part… Elle re-rentra dans la salle et fut rejoint par Sébastian qui n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Brody s'avança lentement vers Blaine qui s'était juste tourner pour observer Kurt partir au loin. Il arriva à sa hauteur et passa un bras autour du cou de Blaine.

-On t'a déjà dit que t'étais un con ?!

-Je viens de me le dire moi-même y a deux secondes…

Rachel et Sébastian les rejoignirent pour se joindre à leur conversation.

-Et on t'a dit que Sébastian était en couple avec un Hunter qui est dans ta classe ?

-Et que je vis avec depuis 6 mois ?

Oui Sébastian ne savait pas tenir sa langue même dans ses moments-là.

-Je suis un gros con.

-C'est bien de le reconnaitre ! Aie.

Rachel mit une tape derrière la tête de Sébastian pour lui faire comprendre de se taire et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire l'andouille.

-Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les filles ! T'es petite mais t'es hargneuse ma parole ! Aie !

Brody lui donna une seconde tape derrière la tête. Personne ne critique sa petite amie devant lui, c'était une règle.

-Je vais aller m'excuser…

-Il va falloir que tu attendes la fin des quatre jours.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Il part pour Lima, il va voir sa famille, depuis que son père a fait un arrêt cardiaque y a deux ans, il essaye d'être le plus présent pour lui malgré ses études, il s'en est fait la promesse mais ça tu le savais déjà.

Blaine se sentait vraiment très mal à présent. Merde il a tout gâché à cause de sa foutu peur. Il avait blessé son ange et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, et si sa réaction lui aurait faire perdre ce magnifique homme pour de bon ? Il fallait qu'il l'appel pour se faire pardonner.

-Je vais l'appeler !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, il n'a plus de portable et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Oh merde c'est vrai, ils avaient cassé son portable sans faire exprès bien sûr, on va dire qu'une bataille de chatouille et d'oreillers, son cher IPhone n'avait pas apprécié et supporté le poids des deux hommes.

-Quel con merde !

-Ca on le savait déjà ! Aïe ! Va vraiment falloir que tu contrôles ta copine ! Aie ! Soignez-vous tous le deux !

Blaine ne les entendait plus il culpabilisait énormément.

-Laisse lui du temps Blaine, c'est dur pour lui aussi… dit Rachel en posant sa main sur son bras de façon réconfortante.

Il voulait retrouver Kurt, son ange. Tout lui dire, pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ça, c'était décidait il allait le faire, et comment.

_4 jours plus tard…_

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, ça y est Kurt aller revenir, il était nerveux mais excité à la fois. Rachel était ravi de la décision de son ami et avait accepté avec joie d'organiser une fête surprise pour Kurt, elle avait réussi à contacter tous les news direction et ils avaient tous accepté avec joie de venir à cette fête surprise pour Kurt. Ils en avaient parlé toute une nuit avec elle et Brody, il était surexcité, enjoué et incontrôlable au grand dam de Brody qui savait qu'il allait être invivable jusqu'à l'arrivé du châtain. Rachel était aussi dans un grand état d'excitation qu'elle avait veillé avec Blaine jusqu'au petit matin à discuter, organiser, rigoler… Il était vraiment ravi qu'elle soit devenue une très grande amie sur qui on pouvait compter. Blaine était habillé sur son trente et un, costumes noirs, chemise d'un blanc immaculé avec les deux premiers boutons ouvert. Simple mais chic. Mais surtout ce qui avait convaincu Blaine c'était la conclusion de Rachel « Kurt va craquer à coup sûr ». Il avait pris sa décision, il avait trop attendu, il était fou amoureux de Kurt, et il allait tout lui révéler malgré une crainte. Et s'il lui disait non, qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?! Pour toute réponse il reçut une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de Rachel avec pour tout commentaire « ouvre les yeux Blaine ! », Sébastian n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur sa manie des petites tapes, enfin bref il avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire les choses en grand. Petite fête entre amis, dîner dans un restaurant romantique et intime, roses rouge, balade romantique dans central Park… réservation dans une sublime suite d'un grand hôtel de la ville. Il ne voulait pas brusquer ou forcer Kurt à faire quoique ce soit non c'était hors de question mais il voulait être dans un endroit romantique où ils seraient rien que tous les deux sans que leurs colocataires viennent les embêter toutes les 5 minutes pour savoir comment ça c'était passé et leur demander tous les détails de leur soirée. D'ailleurs il était à peu près sûr que Kurt leur ferait regretter leur geste le reste de leur vie. Rien n'était trop beau pour son ange. Le sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa ses clés et se rendit chez Kurt et Rachel où se tenait la petite fête. Il entra avec enthousiasme dans leur appartement et s'attendait à tous sauf à ça.

Une jeune femme blonde, Quinn, s'il se souvient bien, pleurait dans les bras d'un grand gars avec une crête sur la tête les yeux rougis par les larmes essayant de calmer son amie. Plus loin Santana qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois berçait délicatement Brittany qui pleurait à chaux de larme, Il vit aussi des larmes perler le long des joues de la jeune brune. Mercedes et Tina étaient inconsolables dans les bras de leurs petits-amis. Merde mais que ce passe-t-il ?! Il tourna la tête vers la droite et trouva Rachel en pleine crise terrifiante, tellement elle hurlait et pleurait à la fois dans les bras de Brody qui commençait à ne plus savoir comment la calmer. Sébastian accourut auprès du couple en indiquant sa présence d'un signe de tête, il remplaça Brody auprès de Rachel qui ce cramponna avec force aux bras de Sébastian. Le cœur de Blaine battait à un rythme insupportable à cause de la vision qui se déroulait devant lui. Il remarqua que la télé était allumée et que le gars en fauteuil roulant… Artie avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes ainsi que les deux autres personnes assissent à côté de lui, Joe et Sugar, s'il ne se trompait pas. Blaine essaya de regarder au-dessus de l'épaule de Brody qui s'était positionné devant lui. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et à paniquer.

-Merde Brody, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

-Va falloir être fort Blaine…

La voix de son ami était remplit de sanglots. « Merde que ce passe-t-il à la fin ?! » Blaine entra de force dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la télévision.

_« Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, nous vous informons d'un flash spécial, le vol American Airways 4875 en provenance de Lima vient de s'écraser quelques minutes après le décollage. Pour l'instant nous ne connaissons pas les causes du crash… »_

Blaine resta figé, impossible de bouger, tous ses membres étaient paralysées, une sensation désagréable se manifesta dans tout son corps. Sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Son visage pâlit au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle se faisait un chemin dans son esprit. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids d'une telle information et s'écroula sur le sol. Les larmes arrivèrent en masses impossible de les retenir face à ce qui se passait. Son cœur ce déchira en violant éclat.

-NON !NON ! NOON ! NONNNNNN ! KUUUUUUUURT ! KURRRRRRRT !NOOOOOON !

C'était un hurlant, une déchirure qui s'échappé de sa bouche, non ce n'est pas possible. Impossible de la retenir de plus elle se renforça au fil du temps. Rachel regarda son ami toujours accroché aux bras de Sébastian comme si sa vie en dépendait, incapable de bouger tellement la douleur était lourde et profonde. Brody essaya tant bien que de mal à calmer son colocataire, pris lui aussi dans une crise affolante.

-Blaine ! BLAINNNE ! Calme-toi…. CALME-TOI….

-Dis-moi… Dis-moi… Que…que ce n'était…pas son avion…

Sa phrase était noyée dans les sanglots impossibles de prononcer un mot de plus attendant la réponse dans une attente épouvantable qui n'était pourtant que de quelques secondes…

-J'aimerai tant…

C'est tout ce dont les lèvres de Brody fur capable de prononcer face à cette douleur si grandissante.

-Non c'est n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai, tout ça n'est pas réel, c'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller et Kurt sera là à mes côtés ! Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Nooooon ! Noooon ! KUUUUUUUUUUURT !

Brody était vraiment paniqué face à l'état de son ami. Que devait-il faire ? C'est moyen était faible étant submergé par la douleur de cette disparition. Kurt était un véritable ami, si rare. Blaine n'était plus qu'à un fil de la démence.

-NOOOOOON, il ne peut pas ! KURRRRRRRRRRRT non… nooooooon…

Ses cris étaient vraiment déchirants, toute la situation dépassé Brody, qui était anéantis par la nouvelle, Blaine était vraiment en pleine crise de démence ce dit-il en le voyant ainsi en train de hurler sa peine et son chagrin… Il se tenait la tête entre ses mains les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il essayer de trouver une solution à cette histoire… Des cris s'échapper encore de ses lèvres.

-C'est pas possible ! C'est PAS POSSSSIBLLLE ! NON IL N'EST PAS MORT ? IL N'EST PAS MORT !

Soudain il se redressa sur ses pieds et ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'il sort, il lui fallait de l'air, il suffoqué… Mais surtout il fallait qui s'en aille de là, de cet endroit qui lui rappel Kurt, partout où il posait ses yeux, il voyait Kurt.

-Ou vas-tu Blaine ?! Ne fais pas de conneries !

- Je ne sais pas… Faut que je sorte… Faut que je sorte….

Sans laisser le temps à Brody de faire quoi que ce soit, Blaine partit en courant dans un état secondaire, abattu, perdu, tourmenté … En quelques instants, il se retrouva dehors sous une pluie battante, complètement anéantit. La pluie se joignit à ses larmes immédiatement. Sans savoir ou aller, quoi faire, il marcha. Où ? Il en avait aucune idée, combien de temps ? Non plus, tout ce qui voulait c'était atténuer cette douleur, ce qui voulait c'était Kurt auprès de lui. Il entra dans une épicerie du coin et acheta une bouteille d'alcool, martini blanc, un des alcools préféré de Kurt, son cœur se pinça à cette simple pensée et les larmes redoublèrent. Il continua sa route sous la pluie qui tambouriner fortement contre lui. D'un geste brute et sec, il arracha le bouchon de la bouteille et en but une gorgée. Le liquide chauffa dans sa gorge mais peu importe, cela d'une certaine façon lui faisait un peu de bien. Les rues de New-York étaient couvertes par la pluie, peu d'âme de cette ville n'oseraient braver cette pluie dès plus coriace, à par un être dont l'âme était déjà noyer par le chagrin et broyait par une douleur grandissante. Une gorgée de plus.

Sans sens rendre compte Blaine se trouvait dans central Park, mon dieu, même cette endroit si grand lui rappelait Kurt et leur innombrable balade dans ce lieu si beau. Il sentit sa poche vibrer contre sa cuisse. Il attrapa rapidement son IPhone est regarda le nom de l'appelant. Rachel. Mais il coupa la communication, il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de les laisser dans l'inquiétude. Il constata que son portable n'avait pas sonné qu'une seule fois mais une trente de fois. Huit de Rachel, sept de Brody, cinq de Sébastian, quatre de Mercedes et trois de Santana, trois de Burt... BURT… Son cœur se sera de nouveau en imaginant Burt apprenant la perte de son Fils, personne ne devrait enterrer ses enfants. Ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belle. Comment aller-t-il faire pour supporter cette atroce douleur le reste de sa vie ? Cette fois-ci il capitula face à de tes chocs. Ses genoux rentrèrent en contact avec le sol. La disparition de son ange le consumait de l'intérieur. Son Ange, tellement de regrets s'empara de lui, ne pas lui avoir déclarer son amour, ne jamais avoir pu l'embrasser, et ne plus jamais pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Ses sanglots se mélangèrent de plus belle face à cette pluie. Il pouvait tomber malade et peut-être mourir qui sait. Cette idée lui effleura la tête, rejoindre son ange et abandonner la douleur. Et cette douleur était encore plus dur en se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'il lui ait parlé c'était pendant une dispute si stupide soit elle…

- Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre depuis là où tu es…. Mais… Je m'en veux tellement… Y a tant de choses que j'aurais vu te dire… J'aimerai tellement te revoir une dernière fois… Te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois… Te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi… La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'un ange était tombé du ciel… J'étais si heureux que tu m'arrêtes moi, dans cet escalier…. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi beau, d'aussi gentil, chaleureux, marrant, attentionné, merveilleux, une personne rare que toutes personnes rêveraient d'avoir à ses côtés, j'aurais tant aimé que tu sois à mes côtés… Mais maintenant tu n'es plus là… et… et je suis perdu sans toi… Je ne sais plus comment vivre sans toi… Je t'aime et … j…je n'aurais l'occasion de te le dire….

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?!

* * *

Baricader la maison: check

Valise prête: Check

Partir ce cacher au fin fond de l'amazonie: Check

Ne me lapidez pas svp!

(Marion pose cette pierre tout de suite)

J'ai oublié de préciser c'est un os en deux parties XD

la suite la semaine prochaine!

lafolleduklaine


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !Je suis pas du tout en retard, je suis méga en retard ! Vraiment désolée !

Je suis très contente que la première partie vous ait plu ! Même si j'ai manqué à finir lapidé XD

Merci aussi aux reviews que vous avez postés ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, même si vous la plus part d'entre vous ont voulu ma peau, bon en même temps je l'ai cherché ! XD

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente qu'on ressente les émotions de Blaine car c'était très important.

**LoveKlaine24 :** On ne se tue pas entre Klaineuse ! XD Bon j'avoue je l'ai un peu cherché…. J'espère que la suite te plaira^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps pour l'avoir commenté.

**Aliice-Klaine :** Je suis déééééésoooollééééé ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer j'ai eu du mal à écrire ça, sans avoir une grosse boule à l'estomac. J'espère que la suite te plaira.^^ merci.

**CrissColfer21 : **Marioooon pose ses rochers ! XD Ohhhh que oui Blaine pourrait touuuus nous avoir avec cette chanson et je pense avec n'importe quelle chanson d'ailleurs XD. Ah tu vois 8 mois, ça fait loooooong comme attente ! XD En même temps c'est Klaine, et Klaine c'est un peu long à la détente pour comprendre qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Je viens t'aider pour la fessée ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je les voyais bien amis Blaine et Brody. Je suis dègue de ce qu'ils ont fait du personnage de Brody. Blaine et sa jalousie…. C'est une grande histoire ! Mdrrr je te comprend moi aussi j'ai une certaine tendance à parler aux personnages (je pense que tu as pu le remarquer dans mes reviews ). Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette scène, j'en ai eu la boule au ventre. Pour ce qui est de savoir qui est la personne mystère la réponse est là. Merci merci mercccccciiii pour cette review. J'ai eu un sourire très con sur la tronche pendant un bon moment.

**Noodle : ** Bon ouuuf y a la suite je ne vais pas mourir. XD merci pour ta review. Pour un happy end la réponse est là XD

**FanDeTaFic : **Euh gentille…. On pose les pierres… puis-je avoir un sursis avec la deuxième partie ?! XD

Rating : Le rating **M **est pour ce chapitre !

Glee ne m'appartient pas hélas, sinon Blaine aurait fait sa demande et Kurt lui aurait sauté au cou en lui criant de joie un immense oui ! (Ok je sors…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?!_

Blaine ne bougea pas, complètement paralysé et apeuré. Son esprit lui jouerait-il des tours ?! Où est-ce l'alcool qui pourtant, n'en avait bu que quelques gorgées, pas de quoi le rendre dans un état épouvantable, lui tournait la tête ? Il n'osa pas lever la tête. Tellement il avait peur de ce qui se trouverait en face.

-Blaine…Regarde-moi.

-Je n'ose pas, si je le fais tu ne seras plus là.

Sous la pluie battante, l'inconnu se mit à genoux devant Blaine, il posa délicatement sa main sous le menton de Blaine et souleva doucement le visage de ce dernier complètement abasourdi. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Comment… Comment… Tu es bien réel ?!

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt. Oh mon dieu, son cœur ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, mais il était certain qu'à présent il battait la chamade devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

-Oui je suis bien réel. Je n'ai pas pris cet avion, Finn a quitté l'armée et il voulait se joindre à la fête surprise que tu as organisé donc j'ai décidé de prendre un autre avion avec lui étant donné que le mien était complet. Tu sais Blaine tu m'as sauvé la vie d'une certaine façon.

Blaine osa cette fois regarder droit dans les yeux le beau jeune à genoux devant lui. Une vague de joie, de soulagement, d'euphorie lui traversa le corps, un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres. Blaine attrapa le visage de Kurt en coupe avec ses mains pour capter totalement son beau regard.

-Kurt… Je suis tellement désolé de ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu partes… J'étais égoïste et aussi jaloux… et surtout stupide de réagir ainsi… Mais tu dois savoir pourquoi… Kurt depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie… J'étais juste trop horrifié à l'idée de te perdre pour oser te le dire, il a fallu ce…drame… pour me rendre compte à quel point tu comptes pour moi… Plus que tu le penses…

Le cœur de Kurt battait à un rythme infernal, son souffle était court et saccadé. Les mains douces et calleuses de Blaine étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de comprendre que tout cela était bien réel. Son cœur se gonfla un peu plus, il savait qu'il devait le dire, il aurait du le faire bien plus tôt.

-Je t'aime Blaine… Et ça je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps déjà… Tu es l'être le plus incroyable et le plus fabuleux que j'ai pu rencontrer… Tu fais battre quelques choses en moi Blaine, quelques choses qui me fait me sentir vivant et bien…

Kurt porta une des mains de Blaine sur sa poitrine. Le bouclé sentit le rythme fort de cœur de Kurt battre dans sa poitrine.

-Et moi aussi je te dois des excuses pour ce que je t'ai dis…

Instinctivement Blaine attrapa le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion, il y mit tous les sentiments qu'il avait vécu ses dernières heures. Détresse, tristesse, désespoir, soulagement, passion, besoin.… Kurt répondit avec enthousiasme à son baisé, car il faut l'avoué il était paniqué de ne pas retrouver Blaine. Tous les sentiments les tensions, les sentiments des huit derniers mois s'exprimèrent dans ce baisé. Ils se séparèrent plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie. Kurt se repencha en avant et déposa cette fois ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine en un baisé tendre et délicat.

-Tu es vraiment là…

-oui je suis vraiment là…

-Et les autres le savent ?

-Oh que oui ! Tu étais le dernier à ne pas le savoir ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude et les autres aussi que tu fasses une bêtise, d'ailleurs je me dois de te dire que Rachel et Santana te feront la peau une fois rentré. Et je cite leurs paroles « qu'elles en feront une affaire personnel ».

-Oh ça va être douloureux… Je suis tellement désolé Kurt…

-Non Blaine ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'avais pas de téléphone et Finn n'avait plus de batterie. Une fois à New-York nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé, nous avons couru aussi vite que nous le pouvions, une fois à l'appart, tout le monde était au 36ème dessous. Puis ils nous ont vu et on a pu rétablir la situation, Rachel a manqué à s'évanouir en me voyant. Je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas là, Brody m'a tout expliqué. Et je te l'avoue j'étais mort d'angoisse. Nous sommes tous parti à ta recherche, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis douté que tu serais là. J'ai attendu. Et je te l'avoue c'était les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je veux plus te perdre.

Kurt caressa tendrement le visage de Blaine avec un doux sourire rassurant.

-Tu ne m'as jamais perdu…

-Pendant un instant, si…

Kurt déposa un doux et tendre baisé, lui aussi avait eu peur de le perdre et même de l'avoir perdu. Plus jamais ceci se renouvèlera. Il y veillera, il se sépara des lèvres de Blaine mais resta à quelques centimètres de son visage pour rester en connexion avec son beau regard.

-Tu ne me perdras plus.

C'était une promesse, une promesse pour la vie qu'importe ce qui se passera entre eux immense sourire se dressa sur le visage de Blaine. Oh mon dieu il était fou amoureux de ce châtain qui était à genoux devant lui sous la pluie. Il se redressa légèrement et attrapa le visage de Kurt en coupe avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Oh douce gaga les lèvres de Blaine était une gourmandise esquisse même avec la pluie. Il passerait sa vie à les embrasser.

-Tu comptes énormément pour moi Kurt…

-Toi aussi Blaine, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, n'en doute jamais… Pendant huit mois je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose,toi… Mais j'avais tellement peur… Mais on va dire que cette soirée n'a pas été que désastre et drame, ça été un électrochoc.

-Pour moi aussi …

- Allons-nous en, on est assez resté à genoux sous la pluie comme deux idiots…

Blaine émit un léger rire avant de se relever, Ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. Même sous la pluie Kurt était sublime. Sans retenir un instant de plus la pulsion qui prit part de son corps, il tira légèrement sur le bras de Kurt pour l'attirer dans ses bras et sceller leurs lèvres dans un baisé doux et profond, leurs langues se découvrirent encore et encore, et entamèrent une danse lente et passionné.

-Tu sais si tu continu on ne quittera pas ce parc.

-Cette idée me parait agréable.

-Oui mais la pluie gâche tout !

- Non je ne trouve pas, c'est très romantique.

- Tu es un éternel romantique très niais Blaine ! S'amusa Kurt en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ok que si mais je te propose de continuer dans un endroit moins humide.

-T'as solution alternative me parait convenable.

-Parfait mais avant… Il faut prévenir les autres…

-Oh oui tu as raison.

Ils marchaient tranquillement main dans la main vers un endroit pour pouvoir téléphoner tranquillement, à quoi bon courir, ils étaient déjà mouillés de la tête au pied. Sans sens rendre compte ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel où Blaine avait réservé quelques heures plutôt pour sa soirée avec Kurt. Il n'était que 22h, il pensait que c'était rattrapable.

- Je ne sais pas si les autres te l'avaient dit mais j'avais prévu une soirée, rien que tous les deux dans l'hôtel au coin de la rue…

-Oh non, ils ne m'ont rien dis, Ils en ont pas eu le temps…

- Ah oui … ok…euh…On peut aller se mettre… à l'abri… là-bas le temps que la pluie s'arrête… Enfin si tu veux… A moins que l'on trouve un taxi…et…que…

Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre car Blaine devenait de plus en plus rouge... et nerveux… Il se sentait soudainement très stupide de ne pas pouvoir mettre un mot après l'autre.

-Non, allons-y, de plus on ne trouvera pas de taxi sous cette pluie.

Ok maintenant ils étaient deux à rougis comme des idiots. Silencieusement, ils marchèrent toujours main dans la main vers l'hôtel. En 2 minutes de temps ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'immense immeuble. Un portier les salua et leur ouvrit la porte. Un hall immense éclairé par d'immenses baies vitrées, un sol recouvert d'un carrelage blanc, superposé par de beaux et épais tapis noir, noir et blanc se matérialisé devait leurs yeux. Les murs était d'un blanc pur, pour casser tout cette blancheur, des bandes de tapisserie blanches avec des motifs baroques noir étaient revêtue tous les 5 mètres pour faire un tout harmonieux. Des tables hautes étaient collées contre le mur soutenant des vases avec des roses rouge sangs ou noir. Une immense table centrale en verre noir se tenait au milieu du hall avec un bouquet de roses blanches qui étincelait de mille feux. Kurt devait se l'avouer cet hôtel était splendide. Sombre, dans un style baroque moderne et design. Ils avancèrent vers la réception tenue par deux réceptionnistes, un homme et une femme. Habillé de la même façon, un costume noir et une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Seul petit détail pour chacun, une cravate noire pour l'homme et un rose rouge sang attaché au chignon impeccable de la femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste « Marion » d'après le badge argenté, qui était une femme ravissante, grande et élancé, une peau pale qui faisait contraste avec ses cheveux noirs cendre. Une bouche peinte d'un rouge assortie à la rose à ses cheveux et de grands yeux verts. C'est sur cette fille aurait pu être mannequin tout comme son collègue, «Léo » un grand brun aux yeux bleu au teint hâlé.

-Bienvenue à l'hôtel « Red and black rose », que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda la jeune femme avec un beau sourire aux deux hommes.

-Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une chambre au nom d'Anderson. Indiqua Blaine d'une voix suave et douce, Kurt aurait juré qu'il réservé des chambres d'hôtel tous les jours face à son aisance devant la jeune femme.

-Oh oui, Monsieur Anderson, nous vous attendions, nous avons répondu à vos attentes, vous avez la chambre 1645. Voici vos cartes, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit hésitez pas à nous contacter, faites le 1 pour la réception. Le room service fonctionne 24h/24, bon séjour parmi nous.

Blaine la salua poliment la jeune femme charmante de la réception, ainsi que Kurt toujours fasciné par le décor qui l'entourait. Blaine lui attrapa la main tout en lui souriant. Kurt se sentit rougir rien qu'à ce simple contacte. Blaine l'entraina vers un grand couloir qui était dans la continuité de la décoration du grand hall. Au bout de ce long couloir, se trouvait un ascenseur aux portes noires agrémentés de deux filaments blanc. Blaine regardait Kurt fasciné par l'endroit. Il était attendrit par le visage émerveillé de Kurt face à cette endroit paradisiaque. Blaine le regarda encore et encore à la dérobé, ce que Kurt remarqua et esquissa un petit sourire tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, ce qui propagea un frisson dans le corps de Blaine. Il ne devrait définitivement pas faire ça, c'était irrévocablement très sexy. L'ascenseur arriva rapidement. Et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la petite pièce toujours dans le style de l'hôtel avec un immense miroir au contour noir au fond. Une fois les portes fermaient l'ambiance se chargea d'électricité. Ils étaient seuls. La respiration de Kurt s'accéléra, le cœur de Blaine s'emballa. Blaine lança un énième regard en biais à Kurt qui avait le regard posé sur lui, le rouge, lui monta instantanément aux joues, Kurt se mordait encore une fois la lèvre.

« Oh mon dieu s'en est trop » pensa Blaine qui n'avait envie que d'une chose, retrouver les lèvres délicieuses du chanteur. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se jeter sur le beau châtain. Kurt aussi ne restait pas insensible à cette douce ambiance sensuelle qui régnait dans l'ascenseur. Son cœur tambourinait violement dans sa poitrine, son corps était tendit à l'afflux du moindre geste de Blaine et rien que la simple pression du pouce du bouclé sur le dos de sa main, lui envoyait un bon pourcentage de sang vers le sud. Il en voulu à ses stupides hormones et à sa libido qui étaient en train de se lier contre lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir toucher, se coller, embrasser Blaine et avoir le plus possible de plaisir charnel.

*Ting*

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un petit soupir de soulagement, et pur respirer normalement et reprendre le peu de contrôle qu'ils avaient sur eux même. Blaine laissa Kurt passer en premier et sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur. Même les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient somptueux. Une moquette noir et épaisse se trouvait sous leur pieds, les murs était blanc avec des motifs noirs baroque. Plusieurs tableaux de Marylin Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, Jean Simmons, Jane Russell, Lauren Bacall dont Kurt trouva une certaine ressemblance troublante avec Sébastian sur ce portrait, étaient superposés dans le couloir, dans les tons noirs et blancs. Blaine suivit Kurt amusé, par la fascination de ce dernier pour les peintures de ces célèbres actrices. Lui aussi avait était fasciné la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette hôtel avec ses parents, chaque fois qu'ils venaient à New-York, ils descendaient dans cet hôtel. Kurt avait presque oublié cette tension qui régnait au-dessus d'eux.

1645.

Kurt s'arrêta devant la porte, où étaient écrits ces quatre chiffres. Une décharge d'adrénaline se propagea dans son corps… Sa respiration ce fit plus tremblante. Bon sang pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?! C'était la question qui le frappa de plein fouet. Surement le fait qu'il soit seul avec Blaine dans cet hôtel si romantique... Il se décala légèrement de l'entrée pour laisser Blaine incérer la carte dans la fente et ouvrir la porte couleur ébène. Blaine poussa la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre et redressa son regard vers lui. Kurt n'avait jamais vu le regard de Blaine si intense… Ses pupilles étaient incroyablement dilatées, il ne distinguait presque plus le magnifique mordorés de ces yeux. Kurt fut parcouru d'un vif frisson d'excitation… Blaine lui fit un petit signe de la tête vers la chambre et le laissa passer en premier de nouveau. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, il eut le souffle coupé. Face à lui une immense baie vitrée éclairé la chambre avec la lumière extérieure de New-York. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville et sur Central Park, c'était magique, magnifique, sensationnel et…très romantique. Un sourire s'aiguisa sur ses lèvres. « Oh Blaine » pensa-t-il. En parlant de lui ce dernier le rejoignit dans la contemplation de la vue, il se plaça juste derrière le châtain et lui enlaça la taille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, respirant la délicieuse odeur sucré et épicé qui émané de lui. Kurt n'aurait voulu échanger sa place contre rien au monde. Ils restèrent la, tous les deux enlacés dans la fine obscurité de la chambre à contempler la vue imprenable. Kurt frissonna à la sensation du doux souffle de Blaine contre sa peau. Mon dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation, il avait la sensation d'avoir des millions de papillons dans le ventre. Il avait eu des deux petits-amis avant de rencontrer Blaine, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. C'était beaucoup plus puissant. Il sentit une pression chaude contre la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ferma ses yeux et savoura ce doux instant avec Blaine. Il se tourna lentement dans ses bras. Il fondit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger lentement contre les siennes. Ce baiser si tendre et doux lui propagea une décharge dans tout le corps. Blaine resserra son étreinte autour de Kurt et posa sa main dans le creux de dos de Kurt. Il sentit la froideur de la veste de Kurt contre sa paume. Il rompit à contre cœur son baisé mais garda son front contre le siens. Il ferma ses yeux savourant d'avoir Kurt contre lui. Qu'il soit là, vraiment là.

-Blaine, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? S'inquiéta Kurt qui caressa lentement sa joue encore humide.

-C'est juste… J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu… et… et tu es…la…la dans mes bras… balbutia Blaine dans un murmure près de l'oreille de Kurt.

-Hé…Blaine tout va bien, je vais bien, rien de malheureux c'est produit, rassura Kurt en soulevant délicatement le menton de Blaine pour fixer ses magnifiques yeux. On est là ensemble… Je suis là Blaine, et je ne vais nulle part…

-Tu es là…

-Oui et je ne voudrais être ailleurs pour rien au monde… pas après avoir attendu 8 mois… que tu te déclares seul sous la pluie dans central Park à dix heures du soir. S'amusa Kurt.

Blaine poussa de rire, et taquina la hanche de Kurt pour se venger.

-Certes je suis un peu lent à la détente, mais je ne suis pas le seul…

-Tu marques un point…

-Je sais, comme toujours !

-Ben voyons… On devrait ce sécher, monsieur lente détente…

Blaine s'écarta à contre cœur de Kurt, mais il ne voulait qu'il tombe malade par sa faute. Il alluma une lampe près du lit avant d'ôter sa veste. Kurt observa le jeune bouclé avec grande attention. Sa bouche s'assécha à la vision des muscles de Blaine en pleins mouvements sous sa chemise trempée. Blaine le remarqua et esquissa un petit sourire.

-La vue te plait Hummel ?

-Je dois dire assez…

Blaine se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je dois avouer que la mienne n'est pas mal non plus, s'amusa Blaine qui fit rougir Kurt jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kurt lui adressa un sublime sourire avant de partir dans l'immense salle de bain qui possédait une immense baignoire d'angle noire. Kurt avoua que Blaine ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il s'avança vers le comptoir blanc où deux lavabos noirs étaient encrés. Un bouquet de roses noires était disposé entre les deux lavabos. Kurt s'observa dans le reflet du miroir, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées et plus rosées d'avoir embrassé Blaine, il porta sa main à ses lèvres se remémorent cette sensation si exquise…Il l'avait embrassé… Kurt se sentit glousser comme une adolescente qui venait d'embrasser son premier petit-ami… mais Blaine n'est pas son premier… il était déjà sorti avec deux garçons, perdu sa virginité avec le premier, l'avait fortement regretté, le deuxième n'en valait pas vraiment la peine n'ont plus… Mais avec Blaine c'était différent… Il sentait que tout était différent, il avait l'impression de découvrir le vrai amour… Blaine valait la peine d'attendre… Kurt sortit de ses pensées et commença à enlever ses vêtements mouillées et glaciales… Il entra doucement dans la baignoire par la suite et prit une bonne douche chaude et délicieuse. Il resta en dessous pendant quelques minutes… Il entendit des bruits de pas, un bruit de porte, des murmures…et un claquement de portes… Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Blaine ?! Il coupa l'eau et attrapa un peignoir de bain moelleux et épais de couloir noir et s'enveloppa à l'intérieur. Il devait l'avouer, il est très confortable. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tomba sur Blaine…torse nu… entrain d'allumer des bougies sur une table à roulette où un diner était disposé… Le souffle de Kurt se coinça dans sa gorge. D'un ce diner romantique et de deux Blaine… à moitié nu… Blaine jouait avec le feu…

- Désolé j'ai enlevé…ma chemise…car elle me collait… à la peau… Et…Oh …j'ai pensé… que tu avais…s…surement faim….

-Oh oui très…. Réussit à articuler Kurt face à la sculpture du torse de Blaine.

Blaine essayerait-il de l'allumer ? Car si c'est le cas, c'est totalement réussit… Il redonna son attention à Blaine essayant de paraitre stoïque. Mais le regard de braise du bouclé braqué sur lui, lui déclencha frisson intense.

-Tu…tu devrais aller te changer à ton tour avant de manger, tu seras mieux….

-Oui tu as raison, j'en ai pour quelques minutes… Commence si tu veux.

-Non, c'est bon je t'attends.

-Très bien…A tout de suite. Annonça en Blaine partant vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de Kurt.

Il lui attrapa délicatement la taille avec ses deux mains et déposa un doux et chaste baisé sur les lèvres du châtain. Il fixa Kurt dans les yeux, pour capter son beau regard céruléen.

-Je me dépêche, chuchota-il au bord des lèvres de Kurt.

Il partit dans la salle de bain laissant Kurt haletant. Comment Blaine arrive-t-il à le mettre dans cet état avec un simple baisé ?! Kurt essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps en chassant toutes images de Blaine torse nu et mouillé de la tête au pied. Il s'avança vers la table et souleva les cloches. Sous une, une délicieuse odeur de poisson à la vanille et lait de coco épicé s'en échappa, sous une autre, Kurt découvrit du poulet au miel et basilique, sous une autre autres des salades de fruits, de légumes, et sous une dernière des fraises plantées dans un bâton plongé dans du chocolat… « mmmmmh délicieux » pensa Kurt. Blaine aimait faire plaisir, enfin surtout lui faire plaisir…. Les fraises aux chocolats étaient un pêché mignon du châtain. Kurt referma les cloches et retourna admirer la vue qui était juste magique. Il resta là à contempler New-York, son rêve le plus cher, pendant quelques minutes. Il entendit l'eau se couper et ensuite la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna pour accueillir Blaine avec un sourire… Il en resta tout simplement figé… Blaine était vêtu uniquement d'une serviette noire nouée lâchement autour de sa taille. Il pouvait distinguer des perles d'eaux qui descendaient le long de son torse pour terminer sa course sous la serviette. Blaine ne savais plus combien de fois il avait rougis depuis le début de la soirée. Le regard de Kurt sur lui, lui brulait la peau, il sentit son corps réagir à ce simple regard et à la vue de Kurt dans ce peignoir… Blaine se frappa mentalement la tête de ne pas avoir amené des affaires à l'hôtel à l'avance, car ce retrouver sans vêtements, avec juste des serviettes et des peignoirs pour une soirée c'était juste une torture… Mais il devait l'avouer tous ce qui se passait depuis le début de la soirée, n'était plus sous son contrôle…

-On devrait manger avant que ça refroidisse, parla Kurt qui sortit enfin de sa transe.

-Oui… en effet.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la table et s'installèrent autour. Blaine demanda à Kurt s'il préférait le poisson ou le poulet, Kurt lui suggéra de partager les plats pour qu'ils puissent goûter aux deux. C'était tout simplement délicieux, le poulet se marié parfaitement avec le miel et le basilique, tandis que la vanille accompagné parfaitement le poisson, ils picorèrent dans les différentes salades, tout en discutant, rigolant et savourant le moment présent. Kurt commençait à être sérieusement reput mais il ne pouvait résister à la tentation des fraises au chocolat. Blaine laissa apparaitre un petit sourire lubrique qui alluma Kurt. Il attrapa une première fraise trempé de chocolat. Dès que les aliments atteignirent les papilles de Kurt, ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir, et se rendit compte trop tard de cela. Il en rougit violement ce qui fit rire Blaine.

-Je suppose que le désert te plait ? S'amusa Blaine.

-On ne taquine pas avant d'avoir goûté à ses merveilles !

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire et sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge en voyant Kurt s'approcher de lui avec une fraise pleine de chocolat. Kurt décala sa chaise pour ne plus avoir la table entre lui et Blaine et la plaça juste devant le bouclé. A présent Kurt se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Blaine qui essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Le châtain avança lentement sa main vers la bouche de Blaine avec le fruit nappé de chocolat. Blaine entrouvrit sa bouche asséché et accepta la nourriture que Kurt lui donna. « MMMPH », il devait le reconnaitre c'est juste exquis et délicieux.

-Alors ?

-Un régal…

-Je le savais… répondit Kurt avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils mangèrent quelques fraises supplémentaires, certaines en la donnant à manger à l'autre, ce qui eut pour compte d'augmenter la température de la pièce. Kurt regarda de nouveau Blaine et remarqua du chocolat au bord des lèvres de Blaine. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui agrandir son sourire, qui n'échappa pas à Blaine.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as du chocolat sur la bouche…

-Oh…

Blaine rougit comme un enfant qui vient d'être prit sur le fait d'avoir mangé une tonne de chocolat, ce qui attendrit Kurt. Il essuya avec le revers de sa main, sa bouche… mais il en avait toujours au bord des lèvres. Kurt secoua la tête encore plus amusé.

-Laisse-moi faire…

Kurt se rapprocha encore plus de Blaine et posa sa main sur le genou de ce dernier pour prendre appuie. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la commissure des lèvres de Blaine et captura les dernières traces de chocolats. Blaine sentit une vague d'excitation traverser tout son corps. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt. Le châtain caressa lentement les lèvres de Blaine avec sa langue, se délectant du goût sucré du Bouclé. Blaine sentit sa respiration se saccader de plus en plus, il essaya tant bien que mal de résister à l'envie de sauter sauvagement sur Kurt. Kurt stoppa doucement les mouvements avec sa langue et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il décolla légèrement ses lèvres de celles de Blaine et fixa les yeux devenus terriblement sombre de ce dernier.

-Tu es la…

-Oui.

- Mais…

Blaine fut interrompu par les lèvres douces de Kurt… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il inspira douloureusement…

-je suis là, Blaine, bien là… et je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part… je suis là…

Kurt déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, il les bougea lentement et tendrement, il fit passer à travers ce baisé toute l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le bouclé, toute la rassurance dont il avait besoin à cet instant pour comprendre que tout cela était bien réel. Kurt arrêta doucement ses mouvements et captura le regard de Blaine. Toujours sans un mot prononcé, il se leva et fit faire la même chose à Blaine en le tirant doucement avec sa main pour le faire ce lever de sa chaise et venir avec lui vers le lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant. Kurt contourna le lit sous le regard attentif de Blaine et si coucha doucement. Il éteignit la lumière et reposa son regard sur le bouclé qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Et tout doucement il tendit sa main vers Blaine demandant de le rejoindre, ce qui fit immédiatement. Il monta sur le lit er se rapprocha lentement de Kurt jusqu'à ce que leur souffle ce rencontre et ce mélange. On pouvait entendre seulement leurs souffles et les battements de leur cœur.

Kurt captura les lèvres de Blaine avec passion, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit Blaine approfondir leur baisé. Kurt passa ses mains dans les boucles de Blaine et pressa un peu plus son visage contre le sien. Blaine demanda l'accès à la bouche de Kurt qui accepta immédiatement… Kurt poussa un petit gémissement étouffé sentant la langue délicieuse de Blaine danser contre la sienne. Ses mains se serrèrent dans les cheveux de Blaine. Il sentit le souffle erratique de Blaine contre sa peau. Il se redressa dans le lit entrainant Blaine avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent assis au milieu du lit, le châtain mena la danse dans leurs mouvements. Kurt enjamba les cuisses de Blaine et s'installa dessus provocant un gémissement saccadé au bouclé.

-Je suis la… chuchota Kurt au creux de l'oreille de Blaine.

Blaine frisson au souffle de Kurt contre le creux de sa peau. Il était la…Bien la contre lui. Blaine ouvrit ses yeux et scruta ceux de Kurt, ils entremêlèrent leur doigts ensemble. Kurt ne voulait qu'une chose pouvoir toucher la peau légèrement humide du beau brun.

Blaine laissa sa bouche découvrir lentement le corps si parfait du châtain. Il commença en dessus de son oreille à cet endroit si sensible pour Kurt… Blaine était ravi de l'avoir découvert, car les petits gémissements que laissa échapper Kurt, lui noua un peu plus son ventre d'extase. Il suçota, mordilla légèrement la peau albâtre de Kurt avant d'apaiser les picotements avec sa langue, que Kurt trouvé juste divine. Blaine dévia ses baisés et ses caresses avec sa langue le long du cou du première année. Blaine embrassa avec tendresse mais voracité le cou de Kurt. Ses lèvres étaient que pur caresse sur sa peau si sensible à ses baisés. Kurt laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui ne put contrôler. Blaine sourit contre sa peau ravit de l'effet qui faisait au châtain. Ce dernier laissa ses mains découvrir le corps presque nu de Blaine, son dos était brulant fasse à ses touchés. Il frissonna au contact de la main de Kurt sur son corps. Il souleva ses yeux pour les encrer dans ceux de Kurt qui étaient si sombre… Blaine savait à quel point Kurt avait souffert dans avec ses précédentes relations… Kurt s'était ouvert à Blaine durant ses 8 mois. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Kurt ou le forcer à faire quelque chose qui regretterait par la suite… Kurt vit son hésitation, il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Blaine… Mais il savait que Blaine était différent de Paul et Matt. Qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal… C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas peur d'aller plus loin avec lui…

- Touche-moi Blaine…Susurra Kurt dans la faible obscurité de la chambre… Touche-moi…

Blaine ferma les yeux laissant passer les violements frissons qui parcouraient sa peau. Quand il les ré ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Kurt était sublime. Il baissa lentement sa tête avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Kurt. Kurt passa ses mains dans les cheveux humides du bouclés et le pressa un peu plus contre lui pour approfondir leur baisé. Blaine soupira de plaisir contre Kurt. Ses mains se posèrent sur le corps de Kurt et partirent à sa découverte. Il les passa lentement sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, son torse, ses hanches… Kurt gémit à ce lent touché et projeta ses hanches contre celle de Blaine, et put sentir son sexe déjà dur contre le siens malgré les épaisseurs de son peignoir et de la serviette de Blaine… Blaine le fixait avec intensité…Ses mains étaient posé sur la ceinture du peignoir de Kurt, leva son regard vers celui de Kurt, sans un mot échangé, ils se comprirent… Kurt acquiesça vivement de la tête. Toujours sans parole, Blaine défit lentement le vêtement, il ouvrit délicatement les pans du vêtement et découvrit le corps sublime de Kurt. Son corps était musclé et pâle et d'une beauté sans pareil. Blaine grogna devant sa beauté… Kurt retient son souffle…

-Tu es si beau Kurt… Magnifique…

Kurt respira de nouveau, soulagé des mots de Blaine. Le bouclé effleura le corps de Kurt avec le bout de ses doigts, sa main partit du haut du cou en passant lentement jusqu'à la poitrine, caressant doucement son torse fin et musclé. Kurt laissa un gémissement brisé s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Touche moi… murmura tant bien que de mal Kurt tellement sa respiration était rapide.

Blaine esquissa un sourire en coin et se pencha vers le visage de Kurt. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux et entamèrent une danse lente et sensuelle. Blaine posa ses mains délicatement de chaque côté du cou de Kurt et les glissa lentement jusqu'aux épaules tout en continuant d'embrasser le châtain qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement fasse au touché de Blaine. Il comprit rapidement les intentions de Blaine et se redressa légèrement pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ce vêtement encombrant. A présent il était nu fasse à Blaine qui le dévorait des yeux. Blaine posa sa main sur la poitrine de Kurt et l'obligea à se recoucher sur le dos. Il approcha lentement son visage près du cou de ce dernier. Kurt se mordit fortement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement imposant de sa gorge. La respiration de Blaine sur sa peau était électrisante, brulante et encore plus excitante…Mais son estomac se contracta surtout à la sensation de la bouche du bouclé qui sucé, mordillé et apaisait sa peau des picotements avec sa langue chaude et humide. Il aurait pu passer sa vie sous cette douce torture. Kurt reposa ses mains pâles sur le dos brulant et légèrement humide de Blaine. Mon dieu il avait rêvé pendant des mois. Il caressa lentement le dos de bas en haut d'une lentement lancinante. Blaine laissa échapper un grognement contre sa peau. Kurt continua sa découverte jusqu'au tissu épais de la serviette qui caché la dernière partie du corps de Blaine. Il dévia ses mains petit à petit jusqu'au nœud du vêtement. Il fixa intensément les yeux mordorés et défit lentement le drap de bain, il le fit glisser tout doucement de la peau de Blaine avant de le jeter à travers la pièce. Il dévora des yeux son corps magnifiquement sculpté.

-whoua tu es à couper le souffle … susurra Kurt en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Malgré l'obscurité de la chambre Kurt savait que Blaine rougissait. Grâce à l'immense baie vitré qui projetait la lumière de la lune, Kurt pouvait clairement voir le beau visage de Blaine. Il se redressa rapidement et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Blaine qui bougèrent en un baisé avide et chaud. Il n'était pas tendre comme les précédents, c'était sauvage et intense. Blaine laissa la langue de Kurt se faufiler dans sa bouche. Leurs langues rentrèrent en mouvement dans une danse langoureuse et profonde. Kurt appuya avec sa main dans le bas du dos de Blaine pour l'obliger à ce recoucher sur lui, impatient de ré avoir le corps doux et chaud de Blaine contre lui. Ce contact fit glapir Blaine de bien-être. Il ne put contenir le coup de rein contre le bassin de Kurt. Leurs sexes entrèrent en contactes et ce fut deux gémissement puissants qui s'unirent dans la chambre. Le bouclé détacha sa bouche de celle de Kurt pour continuer l'exploration de son corps. Il s'attaqua à sa clavicule dont il était sur il en resterait une trace demain matin, à sa poitrine où il suça, mordilla son téton droit, qui fit se cambrer le Châtain qui chercha une friction pour soulager son sexe douloureux. Blaine continua sa douce torture à l'autre téton de Kurt qui ce mordit la lèvre pour retenir un énième gémissement.

-Putain Blaine…. Gémit Kurt entre ses dents…

Blaine bourdonna contre son torse, ses lèvres voulaient goûter chaque partie du corps de Kurt et ses mains en découvrir chaque parcelle. Elles longèrent les côtes, les hanches pâles et douces de Kurt pour terminer leur chemin sur ses fesses musclées. Il les malaxa lentement pour finir à ce collé un peu plus contre lui. Kurt sentit sa tête qui commencé à tourner, entre la bouche de Blaine qui faisait de long baisés fiévreux au niveau de ses hanches, ses mains brulantes sur sa peau… Ses mains finirent par plonger dans les boucles brunes de Blaine impossible de les garder ailleurs. Blaine termina son parcourt jusqu'au bas ventre de Kurt qui était devenu hypersensible à chaque caresse. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas aller trop loin, que Kurt regretterai plus tard…

-Tu veux toujours que je te touche ? demanda doucement Blaine en levant les yeux en direction de Kurt, qui le fixait avec voracité.

-O..oui…Plus que jamais…bafouilla Kurt plongé dans le plaisir que Blaine lui prodigué.

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire contre sa peau et reposa ses lèvres sur les hanches de Kurt avant d'atterrir devant sa verge. Les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent alors sur l'extrémité de la queue de Kurt. Ce dernier qui c'était redressait pour observer ce qu'aller faire Blaine eu tout le mal du monde à rester sur ses coudes et à retenir un puissant gémissement mêlé à un juron. Il sentit la langue de Blaine tracer un chemin humide de la base de sa verge jusqu'à son extrémité puis s'enrouler autour de lui. Cette fois il s'écroula sur le lit et gémir bruyamment en prononçant le nom de son nouvel amant.

-Blaiiiine. Glapit-il en projetant ses hanches vers l'avant.

Ce dernier bloqua le corps du châtain avec son bras pour pouvoir continuer ses baisés le long de la verge de Kurt en partant du bas remontant lentement jusqu'au gland. Kurt gigotait sous lui, il haletait de plus en plus, il enleva une de ses mains de la tête de Blaine pour attraper sa main qui se trouvait sur son ventre. Il laça ses doigts à ceux de Blaine tout en continuant à contenir ses gémissements.

-Laisse toi aller Kurt… ordonna Blaine contre la verge de Kurt.

-Oh bordel Blaiiiiiiiiiiine… Lâcha Kurt en haletant.

Blaine sourit contre son corps et continua sa douce torture. Sa bouche allait et venait sur la queue de Kurt. Ce dernier le sentit lécher les quelques gouttes de pré-sperme qui commençait à couler rendant les mouvements plus facile. La main libre de Blaine malaxa doucement les testicules de Kurt, l'approchant entre plus près du gouffre dans le lequel il commençait à plonger.

-Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu Blaine, soupira Kurt en se cramponnant à la main de Blaine comme à une Boué de sauvetage.

Les gémissements de Kurt encouragé Blaine à continuer de lui faire plaisir même si sa propre verge devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et à la recherche de la moindre friction. Sans prévenir Blaine prit sa queue dans sa totalité dans sa bouche en relaxant sa mâchoire. Kurt hurla presque de plaisir, ses hanches tressautaient malgré l'emprise du bras de Blaine sur ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir son extrémité heurter le fond de la gorge de Blaine.

-Oh merrrrrrde, Blaine !

C'est alors que Blaine commença de langoureux va et vient le long de sa verge, parfois plus rapide, parfois d'une lenteur lancinante, Il faisait tout pour faire plonger Kurt. Sa langue tournoya autour du gland avant de reprendre le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Kurt gémissait sans retenu à présent, peu importe que tout l'hôtel les entendent quand Blaine faisait ça avec sa bouche. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps avec les sussions de Blaine qui se faisait plus fort dans ses va et vient.

-Blaine…je… je vais… balbutia Kurt en essayant de faire remonter la tête de Blaine.

Mais ce dernier refusa en accélérant les mouvements avec sa bouche autour du sexe de Kurt… « Oh mon dieu il veut … il veut avaler »réussit à penser Kurt malgré la brume de plaisir qui avait pris place dans son cerveau. Le gland de Kurt cogna de nouveau dans la gorge de Blaine et il plongea dans un violent orgasme en prononçant le nom de Blaine plusieurs fois… Blaine l'accompagna en roulant doucement ses testicules avec sa main. Sa verge vibra dans la bouche de Blaine. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il venait de toucher les étoiles.

-Blaine… Blaine…Blaine….Gémit Kurt dans l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il eut de toute sa vie.

Il planta ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'au sang. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, pantelant, et sentit la langue du Blaine s'enrouler une dernière fois autour de lui, récupérant les dernières gouttes de sperme, avant de se retirer dans un bruit de succion. Blaine se redressa et s'approcha délicatement du visage de Kurt avant de saisir délicatement ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement en y pénétrant sa langue. Kurt remarqua que leur baisé était plus chaud et plus salé que les précédents. Il comprit qu'il était entrain de le laisser ce gouter lui-même. Cette pensée excita de nouveau Kurt. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Blaine pendant que ce dernier posait ses mains sur sa taille. Ses lèvres approfondirent leur baisé en mêlant sa langue avec celle de Kurt. Sa langue caressa lentement celle de Kurt , cela devenait plus intense plus sensuel. Blaine releva la tête et fixa Kurt dans les yeux.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Blaine avec un regard luxuriant.

-Oh que oui, oh oui mais maintenant c'est toi que je veux Blaine… toi… haletant Kurt.

-Tu es insatiable mon cher Hummel ! Taquina Blaine

-Huis mois Blaine ! Huit mois !

-C'est vrai que c'était long…

-Long ?! Un peu oui ! Huit mois, a rêvé toutes les nuits de toi… Huis mois à me demander si tu penses à moi autrement qu'en simple amis…Huit mois à me demander quelques sensations cela faisait d'avoir tes mains sur mon corps…

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et la posa sur sa poitrine. Il frissonna de plus belle à ce simple contact.

-Huis mois où je m'interroge sur tes lèvres, si elles sont aussi douces que je le pense, et…

Kurt captura ses lèvres avec amour et l'embrassa avec passion, il demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche qu'il lui accorda sans attendre. Le mouvement de leurs lèvres était lent et tendre. Ce baisé lui prodigua la sensation d'un millier de papillons dans le ventre. Blaine gémit à ce simple baisé, ses hanches ce cambrèrent contre la cuisse de Kurt qui soupira entre ses lèvres.

-Et oh mon dieu oui elles le sont. Je t'ai désiré, Blaine, tellement désiré, que je souhaite qu'une chose à cet instant… Toi, juste toi qui me fasse l'amour. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas…

Blaine reprit possession des lèvres du châtain avec voracité, sa langue se faufila immédiatement à l'intérieur de la bouche de Kurt et entama une danse passionné et langoureuse avec sa consœur. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la lèvre inférieur de Kurt en la mordillant légèrement entre ses dents sans laisser le temps à Kurt de poursuivre sa phrase. Ils gémirent ensemble et déjetèrent leurs hanches en même temps leur prodiguant une friction intense.

-Kurt j'ai envie de toi, et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, Blaine replongea ses hanches contre la cuisse de Kurt et son sexe tapa contre sa peau, je n'ai jamais eu plus envie de toi que maintenant. Comme tu l'as toi-même dis Kurt, huit mois Kurt, Huit mois ! Je t'ai attendu pendant huit mois et à présent je t'ai nu dans mes bras… Je te veux Kurt…

-Moi aussi Blaine…Moi aussi…

Il replongea dans un baisé tendre et langoureux. Il ferma les yeux, savourant juste la sensation de ce baisé chaud et humide contre les lèvres. Blaine entrouvrit délicatement les lèvres de Kurt avec sa langue plongeant dans la douce chaleur de sa bouche mêlant leurs langues dans une danse suave et langoureuse qui les fit haleter l'un comme l'autre. L''érection de Blaine était douloureuse et à la recherche de la moindre friction qu'il réussit à trouver contre la cuisse de Kurt. Ils gémirent tous les deux une nouvelle fois dans leur baisé. Blaine pouvait sentir la nouvelle érection de Kurt contre sa peau sensible au moindre contacte.

-Kurt… gémit Blaine entre deux baisé. Tu me rends fou…

Kurt esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Et ce n'est pas fini… affirma Kurt en les faisant basculer ce retrouvant à son tour à califourchon sur Blaine.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baisé sauvage où tout n'était que lèvres, dents, langues et souffles erratiques. Les hanches de Blaine s'élevèrent vers le haut pour avoir un contact de soulagement qu'il eut en entrant en contact avec les hanches de Kurt. Ce dernier continua à son tour la découverte du corps sculpté de Blaine. Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau accessible de Blaine, ses bras, ses épaules, sa poitrine… son ventre qui ce soulevait à un rythme fulgurant et pour terminer sa course, sur son bas ventre. Sans prévenir le bouclé il posa sa main pâle sur le sexe gonflé de désir du deuxième année. Blaine hoqueta de surprise mais gémit à la fois de plaisir. La main de Kurt explora lentement l'anatomie du bouclé tout en l'embrassant goulûment et le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était une des choses des plus sexy que Blaine est pu voir. Blaine ne put empêcher ses hanches à se balancer contre la main de Kurt qui commencer à ce resserrer lentement autour de son sexe.

-Oh putain… Kurt… bafouilla Blaine complètement fasciné par le beau châtain.

Kurt dévia ses baisés le long de la mâchoire du bouclé jusqu'à son cou où il trouva un point sensible sous son oreille. Il téta, suçota, mordilla la peau de Blaine avant de passer sa langue sur la zone qu'il avait attaqué avec sa bouche pour apaiser les picotements. Blaine poussa un gémissement saccadé à la sensation des lèvres chaudes sur sa peau. Kurt arrêta ses mouvements avec ses lèvres au grand regret de Blaine qui grogna de frustration. Kurt cessa ses mouvements de va et vient avec sa main, il approcha lentement son visage de l'oreille de Blaine. Le simple souffle de Kurt sur le lobe de son oreille lui prodigua un frisson tout le long de son corps.

-J'ai envie de toi Blaine. Murmura Kurt au creux de son oreille. Est-ce… que… tu… tu as…

Blaine scruta son petit ami avec un petit sourire attendrit sur les lèvres, il pouvait voir que les joues de Kurt s'empourprèrent d'un rouge vif.

-Moi aussi Kurt et tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis Kurt.

-Te moque pas Anderson !

-Je n'oserai jamais. Taquina Blaine en caressant joue brulante.

Blaine se redressa rapidement et embrassa langoureusement Kurt, leurs langues et leurs bouches s'agitèrent furieusement ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était intense et vibrant. Les mains de Blaine étaient de part et d'autres sur le corps de Kurt avide d'en découvrir chaque centimètre. Kurt rompit leur baisé complètement essoufflés et excité contre le corps de Blaine qui ce mouvait contre lui pour satisfaire le besoin de frictions.

-Alors Blaine… tu n'as pas répondu… à ma…question…articula très difficilement Kurt à cause de Blaine qui attaquait ardemment son cou avec ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue.

-Hum… quel question ? interrogea malicieusement Blaine tout en continuant de faire sa marque sur la peau d'albâtre de Kurt.

-Oh mon dieu, Blaine…, gémit Kurt. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

-Pas du tout…taquina Blaine

Kurt gémit de frustration mais décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Blaine et descendit ses mains pâles sur l'épaisse verge de Blaine qui poussa un long soupir saccadé. Il commença à le pomper à un rythme horriblement lent, causant une immense frustration au bouclé qui rué ses hanches dans le poing de Kurt.

-Ok tu as…gagné…, admit Blaine. Dans la salle de bain…

Kurt cessa tout mouvement et roula sur le lit, libérant Blaine de son corps. Il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, devant l'air boudeur de Blaine, qui se leva précipitamment, manqua de prendre ses pieds dans sa serviette qui reposé sur le sol, avant d'atteindre miraculeusement la salle de bain sans égratignures. Il ouvrit le placard au-dessus de l'évier et trouva son bonheur…Une boite de préservatifs intacte et une bouteille de lubrifiant neuve. Il remercia intérieurement l'hôtel pour avoir tout le nécessaire pour leurs clients sans qu'ils aient besoin de le demander. C'est comme s'ils lisaient dans leur esprits. Remarquable pensa Blaine. Il revient rapidement à lui, se rappelant qu'il y avait son petit-ami juste dans la pièce d'à côté, nu dans le lit, n'attendant que lui. Il se précipita avec hâte hors de la pièce et tomba sur une scène des plus érotique qu'il n'est jamais vu et pourtant il avait eu quelques conquêtes. Kurt était allongé sur le lit, se caressant lentement, la lumière de la lune éclairée son corps pâle le rendant presque angélique et ses yeux brillaient comme des saphirs. Blaine sentit son cœur, faire des saltos arrières. Il se sentit encore plus tomber amoureux du beau châtain même s'il pensait que c'était impossible tellement il en était déjà dingue. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, posa le lubrifiant et la boite sur la table de chevet. Il s'installa sur le corps brulant de Kurt et s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres dans un baisé ardent. Kurt poussa des petits gémissements, tout en entourant le cou de Blaine avec ses bras approfondissant un peu plus leur baisé.

-Fais-moi l'amour Blaine… susurra Kurt le front collé à celui du bouclé et leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Même si cella sonna totalement niais aux oreilles de Kurt, il ne rêvait que de cela.

Blaine ferma les yeux assimilant les quatre mots de Kurt qui lui fit frissonner tout son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour personne. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu à cette vitesse. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt et démarra un baisé doux et lent, il prenait son temps en goutant ses lèvres fines et délicieuse. Kurt soupira contre ses lèvres et donna un petit coup de bassin. Son sexe rencontra celui de Blaine.

-Blaine, grogna Kurt.

Blaine était heureux d'entendre Kurt gémir signe qu'il en voulait plus, comme lui. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et l'ouvrit d'un geste rapide. Il fit couler une génoise du liquide dans le creux de sa main avant d'en répandre sur ses doigts et de le faire un peu chauffer. Kurt l'observé impatiemment et fiévreusement. Blaine replongea dans un baisé goulu avec le châtain qui gémissait de plus belle. Lentement il descendit ses mains vers ses fesses avec une certaine impatience et anxiété. Kurt soupira entre ses lèvres attendant la suite. Il se cambra quand il sentit un doigt de Blaine entre ses fesses. Oh oui enfin ils y étaient. Et lentement il sentit le doigt de Blaine entrer en lui. Un long et fort gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche à la fois à la sensation de la légère brulure mais surtout à la sensation de plaisir qui prenait vite place. Blaine avait cessé tout mouvement laissant Kurt s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Pour lui faire un peu oublier la douleur, il parsema son visage de baisés. Kurt se mit en mouvement en bougeant ses hanches l'incitant à reprendre ses vas et vient avec son doigt. Les petits halètements de Kurt aux creux de son oreille étaient encore plus excitants. Sans prévenir Blaine rajouta un deuxième doigt et reprit lentement ses mouvements de va et vient. Pendant que ses doigts préparaient l'entrée de Kurt, sa bouche suçoté un poing sur sa clavicule laissant surement une marque, il remonta ses lèvres pour reprendre possession de celle de Kurt. Les mouvements de bassins de Kurt étaient de plus en plus rapides contre sa main.

-Plus… Blaine… je veux plus, Réussit à articuler Kurt entre deux baisé torride.

Blaine alla rajouter un troisième doigt mais Kurt le stoppa en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Blaine en signe d'arrêt. Blaine se redressa et regarda Kurt un peu inquiet. Mais avant qu'il est pu ouvrit sa bouche pour poser les milles et une question qui lui traversait la tête, Kurt l'embrassa à pleine bouche dévorant ses lèvres, emmêlant sa langue avec la sienne et gémissant avec lui. Il coupa son baisé avec le bouclé et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est toi que je veux Blaine…

-oh putain…, gémit Blaine. Mais tu n'es pas assez préparé… Je risque de te faire mal…

-Non, en aucun cas… C'est toi que je veux Blaine, seulement toi…

Blaine posa son front contre celui de Kurt et respira bruyamment tellement il en revenait pas et tellement il avait envie de Kurt. Il acquiesça tout doucement et retira ses doigts de Kurt. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement et attrapa avec hâte la boite de préservatifs, il en sortit un de la boite et ouvrit assez facilement l'emballage. Il baissa les yeux vers le sexe de Blaine avant de le prendre avec ses mains et y dérouler le préservatif. Blaine ferma les yeux à ce contacte et balança ses hanches vers l'avant. Le jeune châtain y attarda ses mains avant de prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant et en déversa filet sur le sexe du deuxième année. Lentement Kurt étala le lubrifiant sur le sexe dur de Blaine et avide de toucher. Au bout de quelques minutes il arrêta ses caresses et ce recoucha correctement contre les oreilles entrainant Blaine avec lui. Il entoura la taille de Blaine avec ses jambes pour l'attirer contre lui.

-J'ai besoin de toi Blaine, seulement de toi…murmura Kurt contre son oreille.

Blaine embrassa tendrement Kurt après l'avoir regarder avec émerveillement. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça. Il sentit son cœur gonfler un peu plus au mot de Kurt. Tout doucement il commença à diriger son sexe vers l'entrée de Kurt. Il savait que la préparation avait été courte et préféra y aller lentement pour éviter de blesser son ange. Kurt bougea ses hanches à sa rencontre, presser de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Blaine poussa un gémissement rauque dans la pièce une fois son sexe entrée entièrement en Kurt. Kurt était si étroit et chaud qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait tellement c'est bon et très agréable. Kurt ressentit une légère brulure mais ce n'était rien comparait au plaisir de sentir Blaine en lui. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et captura les lèvres de Blaine dans un baisé passionné. Kurt gémit entre deux baisé le nom de Blaine, et bougea ses hanches. Blaine comprit qu'il pouvait bouger, et commença à faire de lent va et vient. Kurt gémit de plus belle.

-Tu es magnifique Kurt… Gémit Blaine accélérant ses mouvements de va et vient.

Kurt soupira plus fort contre le cou de Blaine avant de l'attaquer avec ses lèvres et gouter à sa peau. Blaine grogna et donna un coup de rein qui atteignit la prostate de Kurt. Le son qui s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt, était tout simplement étourdissant, il voulait entendre Kurt faire sa toute sa vie. Ses mouvements à présent étaient plus rapide, plus puissant, Kurt avait arrêté de bouger ses hanches et s'abandonna au rythme des hanches de Blaine qui faisait des va et vient tout simplement délicieux contre sa prostate. Ses mains se perdirent dans le dos de Blaine avant de se serrer dans ses cheveux bouclés et l'attirer dans un baisé avide et bestiale entre deux gémissements guttural.

-Kurt…je suis si proche… murmura Blaine en roulant ses hanches et pénétrant Kurt une nouvelle fois avant de toucher sa prostate de plein fouet.

Kurt gémit bruyamment en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre les oreillers. Sentir Blaine contre lui si proche de l'orgasme était la chose la plus merveilleuse et magnifique qu'il est pu voir.

-Moi aussi Blaine… répondit Kurt après un nouveau coup contre sa prostate.

-Ensemble… glapit Blaine qui sentit Kurt commencer à ce contracter autour de lui.

-Oui…

Le regard mordoré de Blaine était plongé dans le regard céruléen de Kurt, Blaine était tellement heureux de ne faire qu'un avec Kurt, d'être dans ses bras, d'avoir pu exprimer ses sentiments et de faire l'amour avec lui. Il ne lui en fut pas plus pour plonger dans un long et puissant orgasme en prononçant plusieurs fois le nom du châtain avant d'être suivit par ce dernier qui éjacula entre eux.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit mis à part la respiration irrégulière des deux hommes couchés l'un sur l'autre. Blaine posa sa tête sur la poitrine humide de Kurt savourant ce simple contact. Il souleva lentement sa tête avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la poitrine pâle du châtain et les laissa quelques instants. Il se redressa pour atteindre les lèvres de Kurt et les embrasser délicatement. C'était un baisé doux et délicat. Leurs lèvres entamèrent de lent mouvement délicieux et tendre. Blaine redressa lentement et observa le visage pâle de Kurt, ses yeux saphir brillaient de mille feux à avec douce lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur. Le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lui gonfla encore plus le cœur. Il déposa un dernier petit baisé sur le nez avant de se retirer lentement du corps en sueur de Kurt. Le jeune châtain grimaça légèrement à la sensation de brulure et de vide qui se fit ressentir. Mais les douces caresses de Blaine contre sa joue et le regard amoureux qu'il lui lançait, lui fit vit oublier la douleur. Il balança le préservatif vers la poubelle sans savoir s'il avait visé juste ou non. Il roula sur le côté libérant Kurt de son poids.

-Ca va ? demanda Blaine

-Oui, plus que mieux… Je suis heureux et bien…

-Ca veut dire que je suis considéré comme un bon coup au lit, je suis flatté.

Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel avant de donner un petit coup de coude à Blaine.

-Idiot…

-Hé ! S'indigna Blaine. Mais toi aussi tu es merveilleux au lit.

Le rouge monta aux de Kurt et rigola doucement à la bêtise de Blaine.

-Bravo Blaine tu as détruit l'atmosphère romantique du moment.

-C'est pas vrai, s'offusqua gentiment Blaine, je suis le roi du romanesque ! Annonça Blaine en attrapant Kurt par la taille et le serrant contre lui.

- C'est indéniable Blaine ! S'amusa Kurt se blottissant contre lui.

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine posait sur lui et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi à observer leurs mains s'entrelacer. Blaine posa de temps en temps un baisé dans les cheveux de Kurt, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit vivant et en bonne santé. Qu'il soit contre lui, nu après avoir rêvé depuis tant de temps de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je t'aime, susurra Blaine.

Kurt leva son regard vers le bouclé, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et d'une grande tendresse, la lueur de peine et de tristesse qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt avaient disparu, et il en fut très heureux.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

L'immense sourire qu'affichait Blaine, remua l'estomac de Kurt. Il avança ses lèvres vers celle de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement pendant de longues minutes. Ils restèrent là, allonger dans le lit, nu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant l'instant présent avant de tomber dans le monde de Morphée.

* * *

L'aube se leva rapidement en cette saison de l'année. La pluie s'était arrêtée dans le milieu de la nuit. La lueur du jour entra progressivement dans la chambre du jeune couple, caressant doucement leurs peaux, procurant une douce source chaleur sur cette dernière. Kurt battit lentement des paupières s'habituant lentement à la belle luminosité de la pièce. Il se sentit désorienter pendant quelques instants avant de se souvenir des évènements de la vieille… L'avion, le crash, la peur d'avoir perdu Blaine, leur retrouvaille, _leur nuit_… Il se sentit rougir aux images qui défilé dans sa tête. Un bras qui ce resserra autour de sa taille le tira de sa rêverie. Blaine qui dormait toujours à point fermé, l'attira un peu plus contre son torse chaud, et plongea un peu plus son visage dans le creux de la nuque du châtain avant de pousser un soupir de bien-être. Kurt sourit à la sensation de la main de Blaine contre son ventre. Il posa ses doigts sur le dos de la main qui était posé sur son ventre et se laissa aller à des caresses contre cette peau si douce.

-'jour… Marmonna Blaine quelque part dans son dos.

Kurt réussi tant bien que de mal à se tourner dans les bras puissant de son petit ami. Il déposa un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres en guise de bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire avant de replonger dans l'étreinte confortable du châtain après avoir constaté qu'il était encore très tôt.

-Dodo.

Kurt rigola en observant Blaine se servir de lui comme doudou ou oreiller, en le collant contre lui, frottant son visage contre sa poitrine et respirer l'odeur agréable et délicieuse de Kurt. Mais un tambourinement intempestif et violent retentit contre la porte. Kurt sursauta et poussa un soupire d'agacement en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise du bouclé mais ce dernier grogna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible et montra son mécontentement en s'accrochant un peu plus au châtain et s'enfonçant un peu dans le lit.

-Blaine….

-Mphhmmmm…..

-Blaine…..

-Mphhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm….

Bien, Blaine cinq ans d'âge mental, songea Kurt.

-Plus vite tu me libères pour que j'aille voir qui c'est, plus vite je reviens dans le lit avec toi.

Blaine redressa sa tête, encore bien empreinte de sommeil, les boucles en désordre, et observa son petit ami pesant le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

-Mphhhmmm… céda Blaine en libérant Kurt à contre cœur en entendant un énième coup contre la porte.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel on voyant Blaine enfoncer sa tête dans les oreillers, Blaine n'était définitivement pas du matin. Il alla rapidement attraper son peignoir et s'empressa de l'enfiler ce dernier demandant qui pouvait bien frapper avec une telle force de si bonne heure. Peut-être le client de la chambre d'à côté mécontent des bruits de la nuit dernière, Kurt imagina le pire en s'avançant vers la porte. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte…Il se dit qu'il aurait préféré le client mécontent que le cortège qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa chambre d'hôtel.

-Porcelaine, j'espère pour toi que tu as une excellente raison pour ne pas avoir donné signe de vie car sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te faire la peau et de m'en faire un manteau avec !, gronda une jeune Latina.

Rachel, Santana, Sébastian, Mercedes et Quinn se trouvaient devant lui apparemment très en colère….mais pourquoi… « OH MON DIEU » pensa Kurt en écarquillant les yeux en se rappelant qu'ils avaient complètement oublié de les prévenir qu'ils aillaient bien.

-Kurt on s'est fait un sang d'encre ! hurla Rachel

-Tu n'imagines même pas les pires scénarios que nous avions imaginés !

-Blanc bec on veut des explications !

- Et dans les moindres détails !, rajouta Sébastian avant de se prendre une nouvelle tape derrière la tête de la part de Rachel.

-Aie ! Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ma faute si les détails de leur nuit sauvage me sautent aux yeux !

-Sébastian… Oh mon dieu Kurt C'est quoi toutes ses marques sur ta peaux ?! s'écria Rachel en pointant du doigt son cou.

-Hum ça tu vois ce sont les marques de propriété de fredon le hobbit. S'exclama Santana

Kurt s'empourpra et s'empressa de resserrer son peignoir.

-C'est le service d'étage mon ange ? interrogea Blaine complétement endormi s'avançant vers lui en serviette.

-Heu…pas vraiment…

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que cette deuxième partie vous a plus.

Encore désolé pour cette attente.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser !

A la prochaine pour une autre aventure.


End file.
